deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Mellow
Mellow is a horse owned by Steven and Nevets. History The Maze of the Beast Mellow pulled Steven's wagon to the town of Where Waters Meet where the brothers planned to find business, but found the town had been destroyed by pirates. The journey was not a total loss, since Steven was able to trade with Lief, Barda, and Dain. Return to Del Mellow pulled Steven's wagon to the Valley of the Lost with Dain and Doom. The next day, Lief, Barda, and Jasmine travelled with Steven and Mellow to Withick Mire. They were stopped along the way by a pod of Grey Guards who began to bully Steven and tried to feed Mellow to a field of Grippers. This caused Nevets to appear and slaughter the Grey Guards. After the ceremony to find the heir was interrupted by Ichabod, Mellow transported Lief, Barda, Jasmine, and Steven to Del. Shadowgate Mellow and Steven travelled with a swarm of Queen Bee's bees through Deltora's north. They stopped to trade with the Masked Ones and later found Barda passed out on the road. This led them to discover Lief and Jasmine at Happy Vale. When Lief discovered that the Belt of Deltora was stolen by Zerry, the companions rode in Steven's wagon while Mellow and the bees followed the scent of honey on Zerry's clothes. The trail ended at the Riverdale signpost, but Lief was able to figure out that Zerry had been taken by Laughing Jack. To track him down, Steven gave Mellow Queen Bee Cider to drink, which caused the bees to swarm around her and the cart before lifting them into the air and flying to the Funnel. After they retrieved the Belt, Mellow remained with Steven as the companions travelled to Shadowgate on the back of the Lapis Lazuli dragon, Fortuna. The Sister of the South Mellow went to Del with Steven and Zerry during the outbreak of the Toran Plague. Steven later used her and the bees to transport himself, Doom, Lindal, and Gers to the plains of Hira to stop the Grey Tide. By the time they arrived, the tide had been destroyed by the last of Deltora's dragons. Appearance Mellow is old and overweight with dull-coloured fur. Personality As her name implies, Mellow is usually calm and relaxed around others. She is very devoted to Steven and his family, to the point where Steven assures that Mellow would fly like the wind to protect Queen Bee's orchard. This devotion is returned by Nevets, who slaughtered a pod of Grey Guards when they tried to kill her. It is possible that Mellow is also smarter than she appears. Steven whispered into her ear before giving her Queen Bee Cider to hunt down Laughing Jack, and Mellow snorted eagerly as if understanding what he said. Abilities Though she looks like any normal horse, Steven assures that Mellow is far form ordinary. When she drinks a bottle of Queen Bee Cider, Mellow gains the ability to summon swarms of bees that cling to her body and Steven's wagon. These bees allow Mellow and the wagon to fly over great distances, though she cannot use this power too frequently. Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 1 * The Maze of the Beast * ''Return to Del'' Deltora Quest 3 * ''Shadowgate'' * ''The Sister of the South'' References See also * Fauna in the world of Deltora Category:Fauna Category:Horses Category:Magic